1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrical connectors, and more particularly to a self docking instrument panel connector system.
2. Background and Summary of the Invention
Currently, vehicles are designed such that the body and engine compartment wiring connections must be manually mated to the instrument panel wiring after the instrument panel is installed in the vehicle. The process of manually mating the instrument panel wiring with the body and engine compartment wiring requires additional manpower to perform operations which are not ergonomically friendly.
The present invention is directed to a self docking instrument panel connector system whereby the electrical connection from a vehicle's instrument panel wiring to its body and engine compartment wiring is improved by eliminating the need to manually mate the wiring connectors together. The improved instrument panel connector system has a stationary connector and an adjustable connector. The connector system compensates for build tolerances and component insertion variances automatically. The adjustable connector is capable of moving in three axes as well as being capable of limited rotational movement. The ability of the adjustable connector to move in all three axes as well as having limited rotational movement facilitates an improved mating arrangement between the adjustable connector and the stationary connector as the instrument panel is installed in the vehicle.
The present invention provides an electrical connector having a first connector member supporting at least one electrical terminal. A second connector member supports at least one electrical terminal for mating with the at least one electrical terminal supported by the first connector member when one of the first and second connector members is moved longitudinally toward the other. A bracket is provided for supporting the second connector member. The second connector member is supported so as to be laterally movable in two directions relative to said bracket. The bracket is mounted to a mounting surface and capable of being automatically adjustably seated longitudinally relative thereto when the first and second connector members engage each other.
Further areas of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description provided hereinafter. It should be understood however that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating preferred embodiments of the invention, are intended for purposes of illustration only, since various changes and modifications within the spirit and scope of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this detailed description.